Talk:Wombies/@comment-89.207.209.43-20101117093821
when she step on the Weight Scales it says...'to be continued'... she once went on a seafood diet...whenever she saw food she ate it! folk exercise by jogging around her! when she bends over, we enter Daylight Saving Time. she sat on a Nintendo Gamecube and it turned into a gameboy she make Kiko the Whale look like a Smartie NASA plan to use her to shore up the hole in the Ozone layer she was measured at 38-26-36 and that was just the left arm... small objects orbit her. she make olympic sumo wrestlers look anerixic. when I tell her to haul ass, she gotta make two trips. when she farted she launched herself into orbit. she lost a game at Hide&Seek only cos I spotted her...behind Mount Everest. when I had to swerve to avoid hitting her on the road I ran out of Petrol! she could be the eighth continent. she nearly put Safeway out of business the only thing that's attracted to her is gravity. her Uni graduation photo was an aerial when she auditioned for a part in Raiders of the Lost Ark she got the part of the big Rolling Ball. she make Jabba the Hutt look anorexic. her fave food is seconds. her belt size is Equator. she eats Desert out of a Trash Can lid she wears an 'X' jacket and Copters attempt to land on her she shows up on radar. she needs a map to find her butt. she fell into the Grand Canyon....and got stuck! she wears an asteroid belt. her Passport photo says 'Picture is continued overleaf' she has TB ... 2 bellys. she's once, twice, three times a lady. she was in the Daily Record last week on page 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9. the circus use her as a trampoline stunt agencies use her as an air mattress when she opens the Fridge it says - 'I give up...' she got a new gig at the Cinema...she works as the screen she once told me 'I could eat a horse'...believe me, she wasn't kidding! she deep fries her toothpaste. Anything Yo's - So Fat... Yo Grannie so damn fat, that if she was an Aeroplane, she'd be a Jumbo Jet. Yo Grandpa so fat that he's half Scottish, half Irish and half American Yo Wife so fat she fell off a boat and the Captain yelled, "Land Ahoy!!!" Yo Priest so fat, when he bungee jumped he went straight to hell... Yo Doctor so fat, that when her Beeper goes off folk think she's backing up. Yo Auntie so fat when she goes to Gap the only thing she can fit into is the Dressing Room Yo Bookie so fat he gotta buy clothes by the furlon Yo Dentist so fat that when he burped he blew out all yo mamma's teeth...that why she so ugly! Yo Papa's so large when you climb on top of him your ears pop. Yo Father so fat that when he sat on a Rainbow skittles fell out. Yo Sister so fat that even Richard Simmons can't help laughing Yo Sis so Monstrous she uses Soccer balls for earrings. Yo Father so fat he can't even tie his own shoelaces Yo Mama so huge that God created her...and on the seventh day rested. Your Kid Sister so fat the Japanese Sumo Wrestling squad had to turn her down. Yo Star Trek fan so fat he make Riker's beer belly look 2 atoms thick Yo Lawyer's so fat...we're inside her right now. Yo' Baker so freakin fat he masturbates when reading cookbooks Yo Auntie so fat that Weight Watchers threw her out for breaking the scales. Yo Boss so fat that when she calls a board meeting she has to pull herself up a Sofa. Yo Air hostess so fat that on a scale of 1 to 10 she a 747. Your boyfriend so fat he hasn't seen his feet for 10 years Yo Bro so fat that when he farted, Mars came out...and I ain't talkin bout the 'sweetie' You Nana so fat that when she went for a swim in the ocean she caused a 60 foot tidal wave. Yo Music teacher so freakin Fat that she whistles Bass Yo Postman so fat he got his very own Post Code You cousin so fat she's on Both sides of the family. Yo Girlfriend so fat I ask her to go get a Curry and she bring back 80 pounds of gravy. Yo kid brother so fat he sat on 4 quarters and made a dollar. Your Mom so fat she uses a bed mattress for a maxipad Yo wife so fat she got more nooks and Crannies than a Ploughman's pastry Yo Sister so fat she got a new job DJ'ing for the Ice Cream Van. Yo Momma so fat all chairs in the house have their own seatbelts. Yo Dog so fat that when you take it 'walkies' it don't know whether it walking or rolling Your Mommas so fat, when it says All you can eat it still ain't enough. Yo' Astronomer so fat she plays pool with Venus....and Neptune...and pluto...and...